The Dark Purge
by Solorstrike
Summary: The story revolves around a group of eeveelutions and their adventures they have and how they end up all meeting. The Story starts on the continent Olvus following a Flareon and how his life will change forever. (No humans) Rated T for later content.
1. Rough Beginnings

**The Dark Purge**

**This story revolves around a group of eeveelutions and their adventures in the World of Amonos. The first section of the story takes place on two continents connected by a small strip of land surrounded by many islands in a world filled with pokemon. The two continents names are Atlion and Olvus. Atlion is home to more aggressive pokemon whereas Olvus is more kind in nature. Our story begins on Olvus following a Flareon named Blaze in the south east mountains of Olvus. Until what happens this day he had lived a normal life but all that was about to change with the meeting of one other pokemon.**

Chapter One: Rough Beginnings

The bitter cold and icy winds would sting any other pokemon but luckily for Blaze the icy winds and cold snow doesn't affect him at all because of his fur and fiery body. The mountain he was on slanted down word dramatically as he traveled through inches of snow to reach the bottom and bring in his food for the next few days to his home near the top of the mountain. The wind blew partially fluffing up his fur as he climbed his way down he could see where the snow ended near the bottom of the mountain he slowly trudged his way through the snow and finally broke free of the snow as he did so he tripped and went tumbling down the rest of the way. He finally reached the bottom of the mountain as he looked around and notice there were more trees missing than the last time he came down. He quickly shook the remaining snow of him, now the tree line was thinner by the base of the mountain he hadn't really thought about the forest disappearing that much but now it was getting worse. But Blaze couldn't stand there and wonder about the trees he had very little time to gather his food before some other pokemon took his home. Blaze ran off deeper into the forest where he knew lots of berry bushes were at. When he finally reached the clearing deep in the forest he ran along the edge of the clearing where all of the berry bushes were at he had noticed that some of the bushes were also gone. To him this had seemed strange because Olvus was a luxurious land and was kind in nature " Why has everything this year been getting worse? Volcanic activity was getting worse in the north and now the food and trees are disappearing." Blaze thought to himself. Right now he couldn't really complain he had to hurry to get his food and go. Just then as he was grabbing his last berry he heard a loud roar from deeper in the woods and out of the other side of the clearing a Jolteon fell through one of the bush's tired and exhausted he looked up at Blaze and shouted " Run!" That's all the encouragement Blaze needed he took off running but as soon as he cleared the clearing he looks back at the Jolteon who could barely walk let alone stand. Blaze without thinking ran back in hosted the Jolteon over his back and ran. The Jolteon kept telling Blaze "Stop... leave me." in a voice so exhausted it sounded like a faint whisper Blaze ignored him and kept running. Carrying both the Jolteon and the berries Blaze was quickly getting tired as the roaring came closer in his direction he did the smart thing and dropped all of the berries knowing he would have no food for the next two months. He finally reached the base of the mountain and began the long climb to his home the Jolteon had passed out before he even reach the mountain. The higher he got the more the snow returned about halfway up he hears a crunch and snap of trees he turn his head and sees a Dragonite barreling through the forest. Blaze did the only thing he could think of and drop in the snow burying him and the Jolteon in snow, the Dragonite roared again and stampeded up the mountain causing the whole ground to shake. All Blaze could do was hope they didn't get trampled after couple of minutes the ground stop shaking and all Blaze could do was let out a sigh of relief he poked his head out of the snow looked around he couldn't see any signs of the Dragonite. So he hoisted the Jolteon back over his back and continue towards his home, he reached it in about two minutes. He set the Jolteon down insie the cave and looked at him hoping he was still alive and quickly started a fire using flamethrower on a pile of wood to get the place quickly heated inside the cave. After about an hour of preparing his last source of food Jolteon finally woke coughing Blaze went over to him and nuzzled him hoping to coax him out of sleep. The Jolteon open his eyes unaware of where he was, he quickly looked at Blaze in a startled state quickly questioned "Who are you? And tell me what I'm doing here!" Blaze couldn't do anything but silently laugh to himself "I am Blaze" He responded " and I just saved your life from a Dragonite. May I ask who you are?" The Jolteon looked at him for a minute and quickly replied with " My name is Bolt.


	2. Collective Reasoning

**Chapter Two: Collective Reasoning**

For Blaze living with Bolt wasn't that hard for him it was actually a relief that he asked to live with him he could use extra help, for Bolt it was the other way around he wasn't exactly used to working with someone. In fact he lived his whole life alone but still he did enjoy Blaze's company he founded someone to finally talk to, the day after they met, Blaze woke up early in the morning knowing he had to find more food, he started preparing to go out and get more food grabbing one of the bags he uses to collect the baerries. he strapes it over his back. Just before he left Bolt hade woken up and seen him about to leave " Hey were you going?" He asked Blaze stoped in his tracks and looks down at his paws he turned his head back at Bolt and said "I am going back down into the woods to look for more food, I had to drop the food I had just collected when I saved you and I am now out of food." Bolt still laying down felt guilty and he realized what he'd done and it was his fault Blaze was now out of food then he quickly came up with an idea "You mind if I came and helped?" Blaze looked happy as he quickly responded " Sure I could always use the help maybe I could even bring in more food this month!" The two quickly got ready and Blaze helped Bolt and strapped the bag over his back. The two started making their way down the mountain Blaze keeping Bolt warm the way down, about halfway down the two felt the whole ground start shaking. Quickly Blaze yelled "Dig into the snow quickly and bury yourself." Bolt not knowing what was going on did as he was told Blaze hoping the Dragonite had not come back, but he didn't realize what was actually happening.

About 20 miles north of the mountain where Blaze and Bolt were currently living pokemon scrambled for life from a active volcano in the northeast had suddenly erupted without warning or cause. It was causing an earthquake around the entire continent of Olvus and some parts of Atlion, as the volcano erupted falling rocks claimed many pokemon lives. The Vaporeon known as Stream was quickly hurrying down the volcano, when running along the edge of it two rocks fell from the exploding volcano and trapped her between the wall of the volcano and the two rocks. Stream scrambling for life now was trapped between the two rocks and could not move she lowered her head accepting the inevitable she lay down and began to lick her paw.  
Meanwhile while every other pokemon was running away from the volcano a Glaceon was scrambling back up the volcano looking for others trapped or hurt. Frost climbed yelling out "Hey is anyone left!" She went around the side of the mountain and seen two boulders pressed against the wall the volano violently erupted an eploded sending more rocks into the sky. Lava ha now started pouring over the lip of the volcano heating up the area instantly. Frost quickly ran over checking to see if anyone was trapped between the two boulders, she peered through a hole and seen Stream sitting there not moving "Hey are you all right?" She asked Stream quickly turned her head around and seeing Frost, Stream quickly jumped up "Can get me out of here!" Frost seeing Stream trouble quickly used ice fang to break the rock. Frost quickly bit down on the rock breaking into pieces freeing Stream "We need to get out of here now!" Shouted Frost, Stream without arguing quickly agreed. Together they both rushed down the mountain no sooner had they left the area Streamwas traped at lava started to flow down over the boulders. The two fled the volcanoe and headed to the south getting away from the volcano as quickly as possible.

Blaze quickly poked his head back out of the snow as soon as the vibration stoped he hadn't seen the Dragonite at all and saw the coast was clear he stepped out of the snow shaking his fur. He looked around quickly one last time before shouting over to Bolt "Hey the coast is clear you can come out now." Blaze looking around for Bolt seen him emerge from the snow further down the mountain. Blaze trotted over to where Bolt was hoping to see that everything was fine, he reached Bolt to see everything was fine Bolt was looking around at the sky seeing Blaze approaching quickly asked "What was that?" Blaze not really knowing how to respond said "I honestly thought it was the Dragonite that was chasing you before but the ground wasn't shaking that bad when he was here so I really don't know what that was maybe it was an earthquake." Blaze was shaking his head " Well whatever it was it's over now." Said Bolt the two slowly made their way down the mountain, they had finally reached the bottom of the mountain and headed deep into the forest to look for more food. They didn't know if they'd ever find more food they searched the forest for different patches berry bushes. After about what would seem like an hour Bolt hand finally found a new clearing and the same as Blaze's old one it was surrounded on the edge by berry bushes "Hey Blaze I found some bush's in a new clearing!" Blaze quickly followed up behind Bolt into the entered the clearing together. Smiling Blaze said " Let's grab as much as a we can and get out of here quickly." They quickly started to gather all the berries after they picked the last one both of their packs were overloaded with berries. They left the clearing and start for the mountain again but they notice something strange and Bolt was the first one notice as they are walking back he looks towards the sky and noticed a bunch of Pidove flying overhead. "Hey Blaze do you see that?" Bolt asked Blaze sure enough and Blaze looked up he saw Pidove flying south toward the mountain " We should get home quickly just in case they decided nest in our cave." They quickend their pace to the mountain hoping to find it intact and everything as they left, not knowing what would happen next.


	3. Better Introductions

**Chapter Three: Better Introductions**

After escaping the exploding volcano Stream and Frost start heading south together only to escape but Frost also feels worried and concern about Stream "How come a water type could not break the rocks?" Wondered Frost "She could have easily escaped without me." Frost thought. Together Frost and Stream continue to counter the forest south of volcano they just reached the border the forest and it opened up into a prairie with grass that reached about up to their belly and tickled their fur as they walked through it dandilions and sunflowers, covered the prairie and to their left was a giant lake straight ahead was more prairie on the other side though they could see a forest start to appear. Stream of the Frost concern and nervous "Well I guess this is were we split up." Frost looked over at Stream still a little concerned about her not sure if leaving her was the right idea Frost said "Do you mind if I stay around longer?" Frost asked "I am still thinking if leaving you right now is the right choice." Stream was little shy about it but she slightly nodded her head "Sure I won't mind." She responded. Together they decided that they should keep heading straight into the forest keep far away from the volcano as much possible, upon entering the forest they happen to notice that it seemed the forest line was pretty thin at the entrance. Though they really hadn't thought about it so they went into the forest anyway, after a while the two fell into a clearing they tought it was a good idea to make camp there for the night. As they were setting up dusk quickly approached just before they were going to bed Stream happened to realize that the bush's surrounding the clearing were actually berry bushes as she went to inspect them she discovered the berries had already been picked "Hey Frost you wouldn't happen to see any berries left on these bushes?" Frost got up realizing that they were berry bushes she looked around inspect them all but none were with berries unfortunately "Nope I don't see any with berries to bad I'm hungry to!" She retorted " Come on let's head to bed now I'm tired anyway." Said Stream. Stream and Frost layed down to rest for the night Stream quickly fell asleep and was snoring instantly but the thought of Stream not be able to escape the rocks still bothered Frost "How come she still wasn't able to escape? It still bothers me and I am not willing to leave her side if she was not able to escape that!" She thought to herself but quickly sleep over took her.

She had just reached the edge of the forest and was now at the base of the mountain she looked up and she could see the wind blowing the snow around making it look as if it was snowing she had a long climb ahead of her but she wasn't worried she was really excited to tackle the challenge she had to see what and who was up there. She began to climb slow and steady cautious as well watching her step as she climbed the mountain she thought about what she would say and do first unbeknownst to her she wouldn't get a chance.

Both Bolt and Blaze finally made it to the top the mountain they enter the cave seeing nothing was changed or harmed they both let out a sigh of relief and started to laugh one to another. Blaze went over to Bolt and helped unstrap the bag from his back, when the bag was finally released released from Bolt's back he shook his fur getting the rest of the snow out he then went over to Blaze and did the same for him. Blaze had admired the bags and seen how they're both full said "Well I guess we have enough food now for two months for the both of us." Blaze had considered this sense one full bag lasted him alone two months dusk had fallen and Bolt had fallen asleep Blaze sat near the entrence of the cave watching the rising moon he marveled at the view, the moon was shining bright illuminating the trees and making the snow sparkle with life. Blaze closed his eyes an soaked in the moment he heard a loud scream and looked down the mountain to see a patch of snow being kicked up the all of a sudden the snow exploded an burst into the air causing the whole mountain to shake. Bolt opened his eyes and looked over at Blaze now standing on all fours looking up saw the cave start shaking. It soon stopped an everything was dead quiet then Blaze still looking up heard a slight roaring sound and quickly looked over at Bolt with wide eyes "Avalanche!" He exclaimed "Hurry to the back of the cave!" Bolt quickly jumped up and they both ran for the back all of a sudden everything got dark as the snow filled the cave the snow was reaching them in seconds when Bolt felt his fur tingle and the room light up he opened his eyes and seen Blaze using flamethrower to keep the snow at bay. Soon the water levels where increasing though an put out Blaze's fire which then ause him to pass out Bolt bit own on Blaze's scruff an pulled him out of the water to keep him from drowning. The snow ha stopped but with out Blaze to use any fire attacks they were trapped there until he woke up

About ten minutes earlier to the avalanche Spring, a Leafeon, had emerged from the forest she had seen Blaze and Bolt climb the mountain she had thought that maybe there was a place for her to stay and if they would let her stay as well she had been chased from the border of Olvus and Atlion and she was afraid she was still being chased. She began to climb the cold icy wind hit her and chilled her to the bone the snow was even colder as she trudged through it. About halfway up she could she a cave with light being produced from it "That must be it" She thought she hurried her pace as she climbed she was almost there when suddenly the snow around her rumbled then exploded into the air sending her flying she looked down to see a excadrill had dug up and caused the sudden eruption of snow. It quickly Dug back down leaving her be after a few minutes of shock she quickly thought "Why wouldhe just leave me alo-" She was cut off as she heard the roar of snow and saw the avalanche. "Oh no." she thought she turned and ran back down the mountain but it was to late the snow had caught up to her burying her in snow making her tumble an pass out.


	4. Not Yet Complete

**Chapter Five: Not Yet Complete**

Frost awoke in the middle of the night hearing the crickets an the sparkle of the fireflies the illuminated the area around the clearing she hadn't know why she woke but she looked over to Stream to make sure she was still there. Streamwas in the middle of the clearing staring at the moon swaying her tail back and forth, the moon was reflecting off of everything making everything shine the fire they had made the night before had gone out. Stream hadn't noticed Frost yet she stared at the moon engrossed in its beauty Frost stood up and slowly trotted over to Stream and sat down next to her "Good evening Frost." Stream had said Frost just stared at the Moon and could see why Stream was intrigued. The moon had been reflecting off everything in the night making it shine with radiance and beauty "Yes it is a good evening. The Moon shines bright tonight." Frost sat there thinking about why Stream was awakened this evening "How come you're awake?" She asked Stream sat there smiling about the moon and not taking her eyes off it but she responded "I don't know I was a woken just a couple of minutes ago and I saw the Moon and couldn't fall back asleep." She smiled some more still not taking her eyes often. All of a sudden the crickets went quiet and the fireflies disappeared next thing they knew they both heard the loud roar. Frost turned around and seen the snow star falling from the sky in from the mountain stream a turned around a second later and seeing the same shouted "Avalanche!" They both ran for the trees and started climbing. The snow hit the ground below them within seconds if they had been slower the snow would surely have gotten them, after a minute the snow stopped moving and relaxed and both looked at each other from a opposite trees and nodded. They jumped down and met up with each other back the middle of the clearing now covered in snow but this only added more to the beauty of the Moon reflecting off the snow making it shine middle of the night. They set their steering at the Moon again getting lost in its beauty Frost was the first to break away from the Moon long enough to see part of a leg sticking out of the snow somewhere along the edge of the clearing she nudged Stream and ran over to the leg Stream quickly followed. They both quickly started digging in the snow trying to help the trapped Pokemon and they finally been done digging and pulled out the unconscious Pokemon from the snow they discovered it was a Leafeon unconscious but not hurt the Leafeon seemed fine. Stream looked over at Frost concerned for the Leafeon not knowing if it was OK. Just as it seemed that Stream was about to talk to Leafeon awoke with a start she rolled over off her back and stood on all fours staring at Stream and Frost, Frost quickly took control and said "Your going to be fine you were just knocked out from the avalanche no need to worry were friends we won't hurt you at all." Stream agreed nodding her head but the Leafeon stared at them uncertain"Well what start off with the names first, my name is Spring." Spring looked over at Frost and nodded "And you?" She asked, Frost quickly answered with "I'm Frost this here is Stream" nodding to Stream "may I ask what you're doing here?" Frost asked. Spring thought about her answer for a little while before finally responding with "I'm here to meet someone I was hoping they had space left for me to live with them." Frost nudges Stream and walks away Stream quickly follows and asks "What?" Frost leans in and asks Stream "Should we ask if we can come to?" Stream thinks about it for seconds and but quickly nods. They both walk back over to Spring and Frost gently asks "Do you mind if we come to?" Spring instantly response with "Yes!" She exclaims "I've been so lonely on my journey and hope not to be any more lonely so the more the merrier!" She cheers. They all nod at each other with smiles and the all start to laugh, they then began to head towards the mountain hoping for the house to be in contact  
With the snow melting and the water rising faster and faster Bolt is having trouble keeping both him and Blaze alive, the water is now up to Bolt's neck he is having trouble keeping Blaze above the water. Some of the snowr eventually falls in the water creating a spot for him to lay Blaze down, he lays Blaze down on the snow and puts his front paws on the snow he quickly starts yelling for help "Help! Is anyone there? Please help!" Quickly listens to Blaze heart hearing his heart beat he knows he is alive even though it's faint. He goes back to yelling for help. After what seemed like 10 minutes of calling for help Bolt passed out just as the snow broke way was the sun shining through and three shadowed silhouettes standing at the entrance to the cave.

They heard it all three of them heard it the shout it was faint but there Stream Frost and Spring all heard the shout on the other side of the pile of snow next to them without thinking or saying anything to three quickly rushed the pile of snow and started furiously digging into the pile of snow. They kept hearing the shout the whole way through right as they broke through into the cave they heard the last shout and had just enough time to see a Jolteon faint in the water next to unconscious Flareon. The three quickly worked to get the two unconscious pokemon out of the cave, Frost jumped into the cave and grabbed the Flareon by its scruff and drag it out and hand it to Spring who took it by the scruff from Frost and dragged it outside into the open, Stream then jumped in and grab the Jolteon by the scruff and dragged into the opening where Frost took it and dragged it into the opening. Stream then jumped out and they all glanced at each other and nervously, Frost then leaned down to hear the Jolteon heart beat it was all right it only fainted from exhaustion she then listened to Flareon's was heart beat was but weak she then leaned up then sighed in relief causing the other two to do so as well "Were not out of the clear yet they won't survive in the middle of the night wet and freezing. We need to find that house you spoke of." She nodded to Spring, Spring took a breath and said "These were the two I was looking for this was their house."

They heard it all three of them heard it the shout it was faint but there Stream Frost and Spring all heard the shout on the other side of the pile of snow next to them without thinking or saying anything to three quickly rushed the pile of snow and started furiously digging into the pile of snow. They kept hearing the shout the whole way through right as they broke through into the cave they heard the last shout and had just enough time to see a Jolteon faint in the water next to unconscious Flareon. The three quickly worked to get the two unconscious pokemon out of the cave, Frost jumped into the cave and grabbed the Flareon by its scruff and drag it out and hand it to Spring who took it by the scruff from Frost and dragged it outside into the open, Stream then jumped in and grab the Jolteon by the scruff and dragged into the opening where Frost took it and dragged it into the opening. Stream then jumped out and they all glanced at each other and nervously, Frost then leaned down to hear the Jolteon heart beat it was all right it only fainted from exhaustion she then listened to Flareon's was heart beat was but weak she then leaned up then sighed in relief causing the other two to do so as well "Were not out of the clear yet they won't survive in the middle of the night wet and freezing. We need to find that house you spoke of." She nodded to Spring, Spring took a breath and said "These were the two I was looking for this was their house."


	5. Dangerous Encounters

**Hey just wanted to say sorry about the first four chapters being somewhat bad I was just excited to finish the story and get it published. I will eventually be redoing them though so I can make them better in someway but I promise I will be making them more descriptive and longer chapters.**

**Chapter Five: Dangerous Encounters**

They ran the Moon light guiding there way all they could do was run , they could not stop no matter what the hoard of Pokemon chasing them didn't slow up they could hear them roaring behind them. The two escaping Pokemon had no chance or warning of attack they ran side by side there black and pink fur rubbing up they were so close they knew Atlion was known for its aggressive and territorial Pokemon but they came any way why had they came? the roaring was getting closer every step they took it seemed like there persure took ten but they couldn't stop no matter what not to sleep or eat or rest they couldn't stop but soon exhaustion would be there down fall.

Bolt woke up happy and rested the sun shined into the tree he was smiling then realization hit him and he remembered what had happened "Why am I in a tree?" he rolled over and sat on his haunches and seen three Pokemon he didn't know on the ground sleeping and against the far wall he spotted Blaze. Bolt crouched and quietly made his way over to Blaze. when he had reached Blaze, Bolt put his paw over his mouth and whispered in his ear "Hey get up we need to go." Blaze opened his eyes in a start the looked at Bolt he quietly got up and seen the other three Pokemon. Bolt looked up at the hole at the top of the hollow tree then back at Blaze they both nodded at each other and started to slowly climb out of the tree Bolt went first digging his claws into the side of the tree he slowly started climbing. When he made it half way up Blaze quickly followed digging his claws into the spots where Bolt had to create less noise, Bolt made it to the top he poked his head over the lip of the hole but quickly dove back down. Blaze looked at him questioningly and climbed up next to Bolt, Blaze leaned over and whispered into his ear "Whats the matter?" Bolt whispered back "Just look." Bolt slowly climbed down after that and Blaze just stared at him he then decided to look. When Blaze poked his head over his heart stopped sitting there in the middle of the clearing was the Dragonite from earlier, he dove back down into the tree worried it had seen him but with no reaction caused he jumped back down and as soon as Blaze hit the floor the other three woke up. Quickly before any of them said anything Blaze and Bolt ran to and covered Stream's and Spring's mouths they both looked at Frost and said "Shush!" Frost quickly got the picture and nodded at both Spring and Stream, Bolt and Blaze let go of them and they went to sit next to Frost. "Well what's the matter?" Frost had asked which replied with "Dragonite outside."The three girls all shot each other a look and Spring continued with "Well what's wrong with that? Dragonite is kind here." But Bolt shot back instantly "Yes Dragonite HERE are nice that one is from Atlion." That's when it hit them this was a territorial and aggressive Dragonite from Atlion one of the most aggressive continents in all of Amonos the place was a war zone quite literal Pokemon couldn't go anywhere with out a fight. This had sank in for a minute and thats when Stream hid chimed in "Well whats it doing all the way over here in the heart of Olvus?" Bolt thought about then said "I have no idea but I did see it fly from Atlion and chase me all the way out here." They all sat there in complete silence the Blaze finaly said "So the way I see it is we have two options we can ether stay in here and hope he leaves or we try and give him the fight of his life. Am I missing anything?" He asked rhetorically again they sat in silence thinking of there options when Frost finally spoke "Well I say we give him the fight of his life." "And ours." Stream responded sadly they all silently thought about there options "Well there actually is a third option." Blaze spoke they all looked at him "But you said yourself those are our two options." They stared at him qustioningly "Well those two are rational this ones kinda of crazy." Blaze responded they circled around him "Well go on tell us!" Spring said anxious to here they all listened to the plane in great detail.

With the plan agreed on they all knew what to do and where to start and what to do, Blaze quickly climbed the tree and peeked out of the hole quickly to check and see if the Dragonite was there. Blaze looked out into the clearing to see the sun just over noon time and the clearing was empty he took a step out and onto the branch, he quickly looked around then all of a sudden the Dragonite crashed from the side into the middle of the clearing causing the ground to shake. Blaze fell out of the tree but dug his nails into the branch just in time, Frost bolted out and bit down on Blazes scruff to help pull him up when she got him on to the branch they both ran back inside the tree. breathing heavily breathing Blaze looked down at the others the turned quickly to see outside, the Dragonite hadn't seen them, Blaze let out a sigh of relief. He then turned and nodded down to Stream she than began climbing the tree, she stopped next to Blaze to whisper "I don't think I can do this." she said seeming to question her self. Blaze thought about it then returned the whisper with "I know you can." Stream smiled then quickly nuzzled Blaze and jumped out of the tree, Blaze blushed the shook his head returning his attention to the matter at hand, Stream followed the outside edge of the clearing not taking her eyes of the Dragonite see seen him eating a bunch of berries in his hand and thought to herself _"At least he wont be hungry."_ She moved about halfway across the clearing watching Dragonite, he continued to munch down on berries then stopping, Stream froze worried she had done something wrong, the Dragonite suddenly belched. When the loud belch had settled Dragonite had continued eating, Stream let out a sigh and contiued walk around the edge of the clearing, she saw the bush she was meant to stop she quickly backed into the bush making as much noise as possible, Dragonite had stopped eating and pealed his head over to where the noise had been generated from. He quicly sat up walking over to the shurb the noise had come from, back at the tree Blaze seen this movment then nodded at Bolt and Spring who then climbed up the tree and out onto the branch, turning they dropped in the forest rather than the clearing, they sprinted as fast as they could reaching Stream in mer seconds crouching on either side of her. Time seemed to slow down suddenly as the Dragonite pulled back the shurb roaring at an earpeircing hight raing his hand forming dragon claw when the three attacked. Stream hit with hydrocanon, Bolt hit with electro ball, and to top it off Spring hit with Solar beam. All three attacks landed there target the Dragonite not even getting hurt but the shear force made it lose balance thats when Blaze and Frost hit it in the back with flamethrower and icebeam, blasting him forward to fall flat on his face, the five of them initiated the next phase of the plan. Run. They split off running in opposite directions when they ran Stream got the Dragonites attention again by hitting it in the face as she ran by him with another hydrocanon the Dragonite rose quickly roaring even louder then before quickly turning to chase Stream but then seen the yellow fur coat of Bolt running into the forest and gave chase after him, things had gone wrong.

Blaze was hopping from tree to tree following Spring trying to keep an eye on her, Blaze seen her veer sharply to the right not knowing why she wasn't heading to the mountain like planned, then next jump he'd seen why. There was a different smaller clearing circled by trees at the end of it with Bolt standing his ground trapped by the trees and in front of him was the Dragonite.  
Bolt stared down the Dragonite, approaching him slowly the Dragonite smiled knowing he was about to have his revenge, Bolt did the only thing he could do, he charged up another electro ball. He let the energy build to the max power then shot, when he let go of the electro ball he felt his back tinge with heat he turned to see Blaze on the tree above him using flamethrower again on the Dragonite to get his attention away from Bolt. As the fire died down the Dragonite peered his eyes into Blaze then took off flying after him over Bolts head.

Blaze went hopping from tree to tree again as fast as he could to get away from the Dragonite "Why did I do that? Why did I step in to save him knowing the outcome?" Blaze turned his head to see the Dragonite take flight and chase after him. Blaze quickly droped into the forest landing on his feet stopping to gain his balance then continued running. He didn't stop to think but he could here the beat of the Dragonite's wings catching him he still didnt stop going no matter what. He sprinted faster and faster when suddenly he hit the stump of a tree hidden in the grass, Blaze went rolling around on the ground, Blaze tried standing but put to much pressure on his back leg then fell hurt unable to move he knew what would happened, turning his head Blaze could see he was right the Dragonite was already raising his arm for another dragon claw. He closed his eyes waiting for what would come, Blaze then heard the charge of lighting then the Dragonite's scream of fury. Blaze opened his again quickly to see Bolt running in the distance constantly using electro ball but at less power more to get the Dragonite's attention. Bolt turned and shot once more then shouted "Hurry go! Meet me at the edge of the Eternal desert!" then ran deeper into the forest running far away as possible the Dragonite roared again but louder then ever before. It floated then flew toward Bolt, as it passed blaze it turned and used head butt on Blaze before leaveing. Blaze was hit hard then started to loss his vison slowly as everything became one blur he seen Stream and Spring running toward him yelling something he couldnt't make out as his head fell and the world darkened around him.


End file.
